


Nobody Puts Baby In The Storage Closet...Only They Do

by thesecretdoor



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, sixteen year old sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: Shintaro thinks that being the baby of the group sucks, until another baby of the group helps him find the perks.





	Nobody Puts Baby In The Storage Closet...Only They Do

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://je-summerfic.livejournal.com/623.html?thread=879#t879).

“It sucks being the baby of the group.” Shintaro huffs slamming the dressing room door shut behind him. He wouldn't usually, whining hardly helps his case against him being a baby, he only says it because he thinks he's alone.

“It does.” a voice agrees from behind him, and Shintaro turns in time to see Chinen walking around a corner of the hallway to face him. “They all come of age before you so by the time you're legal they've already got these little pairings set up and...”

“That's not what I meant...” Shintaro starts, but Chinen keeps on talking as though he hadn't said a word.

“I mean Yutti only turned eighteen a few months before me...they didn't have that long to incorporate him into the listings but what does that matter...he was still there before me....”

“Uhh...Chinen-kun...”

Chinen looks up at him as though he's just remembered Shintaro is there and then his eyes light up with mischief as his mouth spreads into a grin. “Shin-chan. You must be sixteen by now right?”

“Almost seventeen.” Shintaro confirms proudly, but then Chinen licks his lips and Shintaro wishes he'd kept quiet.

Chinen shrugs as he starts making his way closer to Shintaro, a predatory look on his face. “Let them lock me out of the dressing room. I'll find someone else to have fun with.”

“Ah...” Shintaro says uncomfortably, but then Chinen is pushing him back against the wall. “Chinen-kun?”

“Call me Yuri.” Chinen says, but Shintaro doesn't get to call him anything, the next thing he knows, Chinen's lips are crashing against his. “Come on, I know of a storage closet that should be empty this time of day.

He could pull himself away, Chinen's grasp is hardly strong, but he's too surprised to even think of that so he finds himself running down a series of corridors and then being pushed into a dark room.

He wants to know what's going on, he has a fairly good idea but Chinen surely can't be serious, they're barely even friends, Chinen hangs out with his brother, not him. He opens his mouth twice to ask but nothing comes out other than a gasp when he feels hands on his belt, snapping it open.

His jeans and underwear are around his knees in the next moment and Shintaro finds himself some mix of embarrassed and aroused as Chinen's lips press against his again just as naked skin presses against his. He's confused, and not at all mentally prepared for this and yet he can't help the way he hardens as he feels something warm and solid pressed into his hip.

Chinen's hips push against his and warm shudders run up through Shintaro's stomach, into his throat where a groan forms and fights it's way out of his mouth.

“Yeah.” Chinen moans against his lip before biting into it lightly and then running his tongue over it to soothe it. That has Shintaro gasping again, flicking his own tongue out to lick his lip, accidentally brushing Chinen's tongue in the process and Chinen seems to take that as invitation to follow Shintaro's tongue back into his mouth.

It's wet and confusing, and far sloppier than any other kiss he's ever had before, it's perfect, and the sensation only adds to the one he's feeling lower down. He can feel moisture there too, the head of his cock sliding across Chinen's stomach with the aid of his own pre-come and the only word he can think of to describe it is intense.

It only gets more intense as Chinen's hands snake down his sides and grip onto his hips, using them as leverage to thrust harder against Shintaro and Shintaro has to bite into his lip to keep from crying out.

“I only have Vaseline...that's OK with you right?” Chinen eventually mumbles against his lips.

It takes a moment for Shintaro's pleasure muddled brain to process that, but contrary to popular belief, he's not entirely naïve and the point clicks just as soon as he can focus on it. “Wait...” he pants, more breathless than he'd imagined he could get just from kissing. “I haven't done it before...”

He feels Chinen's shoulders shrug, and his face is close enough that even in the dark he can see the smug, though rather dishevelled expression. “That's OK. I'll bottom.”

Shintaro should have more argument than that, but then Chinen is reaching into his jeans pocket and pressing a small tin into his hand. Shintaro pulls the tin up close enough that can see it, though he knows exactly what it is already, and Chinen bends down, shuffling with his clothes, or out of them Shintaro assumes, before lifting one of his naked legs to hook it around Shintaro's waist. “Should I?” Shintaro starts, but he's thankful Chinen cuts in to answer for him, because he's not even sure how to finish that sentence.

“Use plenty” Chinen gasps, his hips bucking a little against Shintaro's and it feels even better with Chinen's body pressed so close. “Three fingers, one at a time, I'll let you know when I'm ready for another one.”

Shintaro nods, hooking his arms around Chinen's back so that he can pry open the tin, and then he dips a finger into it before shakily moving it around to the front and down, hooking it under Chinen's leg and back, until he feels Chinen's butt-cheeks. He has to take a deep breath and tell himself to relax, and then he presses his finger down, sliding it around a little until he finds the little puckered hole that clenches under his touch.

He slides his finger straight in before he even gives himself chance to think about what he's doing, and Chinen exhales softly into his ear before letting his head fall down to rest on Shintaro's shoulder. He has no idea what to do next, but he figures just standing there like that won't be much help so he experiments with swirling it around and pulling it back out, pushing it back in slowly at first and then quicker, until Chinen is moaning into his neck.

“Next one.” Chinen gasps soon enough, and Shintaro pulls his finger out before going back in with two. It's a lot tighter this time, Chinen's noises more strained but as he starts to thrust them in and out, Chinen's body starts to rock back against his actions.

The movement has friction working up between them, and Shintaro's cock slides along Chinen's skin every time he thrusts. It feels incredible and Shintaro is almost scared to think about how good it will feel when he's actually inside Chinen. Just the thought of those tight, hot walls around him has his cock twitching and his fingers mirror it, inadvertently pressing harder against something that makes Chinen almost scream.

“Fuck.” Chinen gasps. “More.”

Shintaro isn't even sure if he means more movement or more fingers, but he feels ready enough so he pulls his fingers most of the way back out and works in his ring finger alongside the other two. Chinen groans and clenches around them, pulling a strangled noise from Shintaro's throat that Chinen quiets with a furious kiss.

It doesn't last long, Chinen hisses as he pulls out of it, pushing his hips down against Shintaro's fingers a few more times before reaching for the tin in Shintaro's hand and snatching it from him. Shintaro is expecting it, but he can't prepare himself for the feeling of direct contact, Chinen's hand smoothing Vaseline up and down his cock and already it feels so much that he has to grab onto Chinen's hand to keep it from moving.

Chinen nods and lets go, reaching behind himself to stop Shintaro's hand too, nudging it enough that Shintaro takes the hint and slides his fingers out. For an endless moment they just look at each other, taking in each others flushed faces and heaving chests, then Chinen looks around them and nods before stepping back against the door, shucking his pants the rest of the way off, and urging Shintaro with him. “You can lift me right?”

He definitely can, they don't call him a gorilla for nothing, he doesn't think that's an appropriate response when he's about to have sex though so he just nods and gets a firm grip on Chinen's hips before hoisting him into the air and pushing him back against the door.

It's not like he expects a choir of angels or anything, but he'd always figured there would be some defining moment, something clicking inside him like an epiphany the moment he lost his virginity. But there's not, one minute Chinen's hand is around him, guiding him, and the next he's completely surrounded by suffocating heat, unable to do anything but push his head into Chinen's shoulder and thrust unmercifully into it.

He's heard the rest of the Bakaleya boys talking about sex enough that he knows he should stop and check that Chinen is OK, but he can't, his body doesn't want to stop, his mind can't even focus enough to tell it to, he's riding on pure instinct, on feeling and fuck it's good.

He feels Chinen's hand slide between them, he feels the way everything gets so much tighter and he feels pressure, stronger than anything he's ever felt before, pushing at his groin from every angle and it's almost too much.

“Just like that.” Chinen gasps, his free hand curling into Shintaro's hair, his fingers grappling against his scalp as he moans and if Shintaro weren't so close to falling he'd be relieved. As it is he can't care about anything but finding release from the tension inside him, it's building, stronger every second and he can't hold on. “I'm coming.” Chinen gasps, just seconds before the walls around him spasm, dragging him over the edge and he feels like he's drowning as waves of bliss wash over him, making his body jerk.

He's still gasping for air when he finds himself again, miraculously still standing, and still holding Chinen against the wall. Chinen's breathing is much quieter, sated hums slipping out through lips that are parted in a soft smile.

The smile drops from his face momentarily as Shintaro slips out of him and lets him back down, but by the time he's slid down to the floor in a heap, it's back, wider than before. Shintaro's knees give out and he lets himself drop to the floor beside Chinen, his own mouth spreading into a smile when Chinen turns to him and kisses him. “That was incredible.”

Shintaro doesn't answer right away but he nods, letting his head fall back against the wall and his eyes flutter shut as he tries to remember how this even happened. “Maybe being the baby of the group isn't so bad after all.” Shintaro breathes eventually, more to himself than anything.

Chinen is silent a moment but then he starts to laugh and Shintaro turns to him in concern. “I was just thinking.” Chinen says in answer to his look. “If things had have been different, it would have been Ryutaro in my place now.” Shintaro's face screws up in disgust which only makes Chinen laugh even more. “Oh shit, wait until I tell him I had sex with his little brother.”

“Don't you dare.” Shintaro snaps, turning to look right into Chinen's face with what he hopes is a commanding expression.

Chinen just smiles. “Shut me up then.”

“How?” Shintaro asks in all seriousness, he's ready to give his right arm for Chinen to never tell his brother about this.

Chinen just works his arm around Shintaro's neck and pull him in closer to press their lips together again as the fingers of his other hand walk up his naked thigh. “How do you think?”

“Again?” Shintaro asks, his voice an octave higher with surprise.

“That's another benefit of being a baby...short refractory period.”

Shintaro doesn't even bother trying to think of a witty response to that, he just gives in and pulls Chinen into his lap.


End file.
